goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Alchemy Dynamo
The Alchemy Dynamo is one of several Alchemy Machines that are introduced in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn The machine lies deep within Belinsk Ruins that controls the sealed state of Luna Tower. Its entry is as follows: :This ancient machine is found in the Belinsk ruins. It is said to be dangerous but is not currently functioning. Mechanics The Alchemy Dynamo is stated to be similar in function to the Elemental Lighthouses, in that it controls a powerful force. Unlike the Elemental Lighthouses, however, the Alchemy Dynamo was apparently a way to surpass the four Elements in order to control the fundamentals of Light and Darkness. To this end, it is connected to Luna Tower, which is stated to absorb Light. The Alchemy Dynamo is designed to be powered by a Magma Orb, a large sphere of energy that is naturally formed by Mountain Rocs. When powered, it officially unseals Luna Tower. History According to in-game text, the Alchemy Dynamo was built in ancient times by the Jenei. However, when the effects of the Dynamo began to work too well, the Jenei chose to seal it in what is now the Belinsk Ruins, with the intention of ensuring that the Dynamo is never again accessed. In the present day, the Dynamo's activation is revealed to be a major goal of the Tuaparang commanders, Blados, Chalis, and Arcanus. They manipulate Matthew's party of Adepts throughout their journey with this goal in mind. Matthew's group later learns of the existence of the Alchemy Dynamo from Laurel. However, she gives them little information, other than making them promise never to activate it. Afterwards, the party goes on to Talon Peak with the intention of gain a Mountain Roc feather. There, they are forced to battle and kill the Mountain Roc by Blados and Chalis, who reveal that the Magma Orb is needed to power up the Dynamo. Upon exploration of the Mountain Roc following its defeat, the party discovers the Magma Orb. The Adepts intend to leave it behind, having been warned of the danger. However, Ryu Kou, a Sanan prince who had tagged along, takes it for himself, with the apparent intent of entering the Ruins. The Tuaparang commanders had told him that his sister, Hou Ju, who had been imprisoned by the beastmen, would be killed if the Dynamo was not powered up. The Adepts return to Belinsk, and enter the ruins, with the goal of rescuing the two prisoners of the beastmen. However, they find that they are forced down into the ruins toward the Alchemy Dynamo. Blados, Chalis, and Arcanus meet them there. Blados and Chalis engage in a battle with the Adepts, while Arcanus emotionally manipulates Ryu Kou into inserting the Magma Orb into the machine. Following the Dynamo's activation, Luna Tower awakens, spreading the Grave Eclipse over much of Angara. The Eclipse causes numerous monsters to come out of hiding and results in a great deal of casualties. However, after a long journey, Matthew's party is able to use the Apollo Lens to shut off Luna Tower. After the Eclipse, strict measures are taken to permanently close off the ruins, ensuring that the Alchemy Dynamo is never activated again. Category:Golden Sun: Dark Dawn